


Video Game Geniuses

by m_k_ch



Series: welcome to rare pair hell [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of unconnected zaikiri drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bus rides

**Author's Note:**

> *talk show host voice* GOOD DAY, DEAR AUDIENCE! WELCOME TO ZAIKIRI HELL!
> 
> pls join us we are lonely people

Zaizen and Kirihara both hated bus rides.

Long bus rides to be more specific.

Nothing was pleasant about the thought of sitting your ass for probably 4+ hours just to see each other, but somehow sitting next to each other with their asses stuck on their seats for 4+ hours made everything slightly better. Slightly.

They both planned to be on a convention, and even if they thought meeting each other first before going to the con is more of a nuisance than meeting _at_ the con, it made bus rides less painful on the ass, both physically and metaphorically.

Well, Kirihara decided they both meet first while Zaizen was the one who said it was a nuisance, but Zaizen agreed nonetheless. It required a lot of begging on the phone and apologies face to face, but somehow Zaizen didn't regret it even though he was slightly annoyed at the added costs for the sake of meeting the other.

And here he is, staring out of the window like a pink haired protagonist in the next psyocholgical drama anime next to Kirihara, who was aggressively playing on his phone.

He had to shush him a couple of times since there were old people ("Well, Zaizai's getting politer now!") and sleeping passengers, and after that he gave up and let Kirihara play on his phone while cussing.

And unfortunately for the I-don't-give-a-fuck Zaizen, he finds excitable Kirihara cute.

And every once in awhile he glanced to Kirihara (who's fingers should have scrape raw by now, for god's sake), and every time he felt a smile, not grin, _a smile_ , creep up to his lips. He had to scratch his face a couple of times to not let that smile fully take over his face.

Unfortunately, Kirihara spotted him wriggling on his seat.

"Uh, you okay?" Kirihara asked, looking up twice from the phone. Zaizen stopped moving and relaxed into his seat.

"Yeah. My ass just hurts. You know, from sitting nonstop."

Kirihara snickered and tapped the phone before settling it and leaning on Zaizen.

"What is up!" Kirihara asked, well, not really asked but-- grabbing his arm and smiling at him.

"I said my ass hurts."

"Doesn't your face too? It's all red on the chin."

Zaizen just turned his face to him before looking away. Kirihara pouted and Zaizen tried, _tried_ , turning his face on a full 240° to escape his face. He bit his lip and wanted to erase Kirihara's face from his peripheral vision because he's fucking weak for Kirihara's unbelievably annoying cuteness.

"It's um," Zaizen stuttered, "it's kinda itchy."

He heard Kirihara whisper a small _oh_  before _kissing his jaw and the corner of his lips_ and Zaizen felt himself sag down from the bus seat, grabbing the seat handles for support.

"I don't know if it worked, cause your face is all red now."

Zaizen wanted to cover his face.

"Why did you do that... I don't understand..." And Zaizen didn't continue.

Kirihara kept staring at him and Zaizen wanted him to go away but then at the same time he didn't, and both of the reason for that is Kirihara.

He returned to sulking from the bus window but Kirihara didn't return to his gaming. He simply watched the window with Zaizen, too, and Zaizen didn't know if he was glad or not.

Just then, he felt fingers tangle on his and Zaizen's head jolted at their intertwined hands and he felt as if his face was at boiling point, but he gripped back and he felt Kirihara laugh.

"You're so cute, Hikaru."

Zaizen hid himself on Kirihara's shoulder as Kirihara petted him while chuckling.


	2. boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara was bored in room 205 until Zaizen came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????? so yeah lmao 
> 
> i didn't rly like this, but i wanted to get some things out of my head. well, it's the reader's thoughts about this, so *shrugs*

Kirihara could very well say he was bored.

He was currently lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling with dust dancing around his eyes. He could sneeze with these dusts, but he wondered how he would sneeze with all these dust.

Yes, this was another effect of boredom: idiotic thinking of possible outcomes that could pull out a risk.

He had nothing to do and tennis wasn’t an option. He was tired, mostly lazy, but tired.

But it was one of those times where you’re tired but you can’t sleep. Kirihara could only watch with his imagination.

At room 205, Kirihara thought he would have much fun.

Well, right now he wasn’t.

What was with being bored that makes him so frustrated? They once said that boredom can make you crazy. Kirihara cringed at the thought and frowned. He laid on his side before a voice came up, flying his eyes open.

“Hey, what are you even angry for?”

Kirihara stared at Zaizen, the guy with the piercings, who seemed to have come from the courts. Zaizen closed the door as Kirihara watched.

“Where did you come from?” Kirihara asked.

Zaizen raised his brow. “…From the courts?”

“You didn’t sweat much.”

Zaizen nodded. “Well, I had nothing to do there anyway, so I came back.”

Kirihara leaned on his palm and crawled closer to the railing of the bunk bed. “I don’t have anything to do, too!”

Zaizen walked towards his luggage and pulled out a change of his clothes. “What? You could’ve easily got your phone and played with it. You’re just lazy.”

Kirihara choked out an offended gasp and grabbed the railing. “Wha– hey, you haven’t even put your luggage in the drawers yet! Who are you calling lazy?”

“It’s called convenience.”

Kirihara laid back again, putting his hands behind his back. “I don’t even get you by that ‘convenience.’”

Zaizen took off his shirt and tossed it on the luggage. “You won’t even get it, Bakaya.”

Kirihara sat up and slammed his fist on the bed. Bakaya? He just called him lazy and now Bakaya?

“What the hell?”

“Why are you even at Hiyoshi’s bed?”

Kirihara frowned and slacked his shoulders before sighing. He would have to get used to this Zaizen’s rude remarks, though he wasn’t surprised. Everyone thought he was rude anyway, so might as well get used to it.

“Hiyoshi and I switched beds, why?”

“Oh, nothing, might as well switch with Kaidoh as to not see your face.”

Kirihara gasped loudly at the sass given off by Zaizen, sounding exaggeratingly offended but admired his comebacks. He thought about Zaizen’s situations with his mother.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“I know.”

Impressive.

Kirihara perked up, excited with his new playmate. What could he get out of Zaizen’s sass? Kirihara smirked and rolled to his side, leaning on the railing with his palm on his face. Kirihara watched as Zaizen pulled down his shirt (and did not retaliate as Zaizen glared at him.)

“Dude. What are you even looking at?”

“Hey, what does boredom mean?”

Zaizen raised his brow and leaned on his side. “I don’t know, having nothing to do.”

Kirihara nodded slowly.

“Why ask?”

Kirihara shrugged. “Oh nothing, just wanting your thoughts about it.”

Zaizen snorted. “You could’ve just looked in a dictionary, Bakaya.”

“But it’s way down there!” Kirihara pointed at the desk he couldn’t reach.

Zaizen shook his head. "Look, if you’re bored or just lazy, you can draw on yourself or kiss yourself.” Zaizen made a hand gesture, probably to brush Kirihara off. “I don’t know. Don’t bother me.”

Kirihara groaned. “But I have nothing to do!”

Zaizen groaned louder, hitting the bunk bed lightly. “You didn’t even listen.”

Kirihara frowned before looking at Zaizen’s back. Kiss himself. Huh.

“Zaizai, have you ever kissed someone?”

Zaizen slowly turned to Kirihara with an intense scowl on his face.

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Zaizai!” Kirihara smiled, not really completely oblivious by his anger. Who said he can't sass him back? “But hey, have you ever?”

Zaizen frowned further. “Don’t call me that, Bakaya. And yeah, I have. Problem?”

Kirihara ignored at his ridiculed name (what a hypocrite) and pestered Zaizen further. “Really? How was it?”

Zaizen rolled his eyes. “Well, her lips were soft.”

“Oh really? Was it wet?”

Zaizen gagged.

“Eugh– what the hell? Of course it wasn’t!”

“But they said there were times–”

“I don’t know where you’re getting at, but it certainly wasn’t wet, christ.”

Kirihara had a thoughtful face for a moment before settling his eyes on Zaizen again. “I haven’t ever kissed a girl, yet. I hope it won’t be wet.”

Zaizen snorted at his comment and looked at him.

“Want to know what a kiss feels like?”

Kirihara got confused. “But there are only boys at the camp.”

“I know, that’s why I’d give you tips on kissing a girl while in this camp so you’d know in advance.”

Kirihara sat up straight, willing to listen.

“Here’s the first thing, when kissing…” Zaizen gestured Kirihara from the bunk bed and Kirihara leaned down.

It was only a matter of seconds before Zaizen leaned in and kissed him.

He had his head tilted and they fit, and somehow Kirihara didn’t pull away, letting Zaizen move underneath him while he was frozen in place.

His lips were soft, and they certainly weren’t wet.

Kirihara liked the feeling before snapping out of it and backed away, face flushed and hand on mouth. He had just been kissed.

He. Had. Just. Been. Kissed.

By Zaizen.

“Wh– I didn’t–”

“I know. I wanted you to shut up.” Zaizen said, his face smug.

Kirihara leaned on the wall and watched Zaizen scroll on his phone. That was an effective way of getting shut up.

And why did he want another one?

“Hey, can I get a kiss again? I’m still curious.”

Zaizen almost had his phone slip from his hands. His face marked with question marks, and Kirihara took awhile to process that he had just said that out loud.

“What the fuck?”

Kirihara's eyes widened and he stuttered, but decided to remain strong and decided to let that embarrassing question seem as if it was asked on purpose.

"Well?"

There, Zaizen visibly blushed and only then Kirihara sat up leaned so far from the bunk bed and his lips only brushed Zaizen’s.

Zaizen froze, but put his hands on Kirihara’s shoulders to prevent him from falling off.

“Uh, just how bored are you?”

Kirihara stared at him.

“Very.”

Kirihara leaned and pressed his lips against his, and Zaizen didn’t respond.

Kirihara stayed frozen-- was he doing it wrong? Did he crack Zaizen? He thought that he should just probably pull off, but his hands gripped the railing tightly and waited for Zaizen.

Zaizen still didn't move.

It remained awkwardly frozen until the hands on his shoulders tightened and Zaizen moved his head. Kirihara smirked under the kiss and pressed further, only Zaizen pushed back with much force that Kirihara’s ass bumped the bed.

His lips are strong, Kirihara thought.

But his lips also hurt from the teeth that kept bumping, but he didn’t really mind. The small pain felt good.

(Oh god, what was Kirihara getting himself into.)

It was only a matter of time before they broke off and gasped for air, their eyes staring into each other and breathing. They slowly departed from themselves and Kirihara felt his neck get really hot and he looked to his side, avoiding Zaizen's eyes.

"Zaizai,"

Kirihara felt his eyes bore into him. 

"Wanna do it again?"


	3. I'm actually flirting with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: I'm flirting with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah i had sentence prompts! please send me a number + 2 characters (hint: my ships zaikiri atohiyo and tokuryoga, but anyone is also fine!) [here](http://atohiyo.tumblr.com/post/119189975944/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and)

Zaizen thinks Kirihara is cute. No biggie.

Except it  _is._

That’s why Zaizen decided to be completely quiet about it because having crush is  _not_ cool.

Except Zaizen is talking to him right now about video games and it’s torturing him because a passionate Kirihara is  _cute._ Who the fuck says cute. Not Zaizen.

“Who’s your favorite girl in Love Live? I  _really_ like Kotori!”

“Nico.”

Kirihara suddenly tilted his head in curiosity.

“Nico? Why?”

_Because she’s like you sometimes._ “Because she’s a meme.”

Kirihara snorted and laughed. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you said that.”

And yeah, Kirihara is very,  _unbelievably,_ cute.

“She’s like you, you know.”

Kirihara stopped laughing and looked up to him.

“Me, why?”

“I don’t know, she’s just passionate about being an idol.” Zaizen said, looking away and forcing down his blush by leaning on his palm on the table. He suddenly saw Hiyoshi raise a brow at him and gesture at him that pretty much says “just admit it, idiot.”

“Are you saying I’m passionate about being an idol?”

Zaizen looked at him confusingly and swallowed a laugh. “No, I’m saying she’s as passionate as you.”

Kirihara looked up and nodded in agreement. “I guess so yeah..”

Hiyoshi suddenly shouted. “JUST FUCKING ADMIT IT ZAIZEN.”

Zaizen flipped him off and made sure to deal with him later (and Atobe. People say nobody should fuck with Atobe, but yeah  _he’s Zaizen._ )

“What does Piyo mean?”

“I’m flirting with you.”

Kirihara blushed and hid himself in his hands.

“Just be fucking quiet about it.”

“You like me?”

“Let’s hod hands, then you have your answer.”

Kirihara took Zaizen’s hand and Zaizen wasn’t sure if he did he right thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts in my trash tumblr account, atohiyo


End file.
